Night Vision
by fea
Summary: Chapter 13 up!!! Harry dreams that a girl is being killed by Voldemort for her power... etc etc I'm rubbish at summaries but please R&R anyway! (Btw, they're 16/17years old in this, just so you know...no confusions =P)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so I don't know if it's a load of rubbish or not so if you could R&R that'd be great!!! Also, I've written some of the next bits so if you do like it you won't have to wait for ages for an update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
He was running. He wasn't sure what from, but he knew it was something bad. He had heard laughter behind him; his enemy was gaining on him.  
  
He now heard nothing except the sound of his heart beating madly, until someone screamed "Crucio!" and his world clouded over in pain.  
  
He woke to find that he was hanging from the ceiling in a cavern, held by magical binds. His head throbbed and his muscles ached. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a figure in the corner. Voldemort.  
  
"ah, Lisa, I was expecting you" He said, and walked closer, so he was a few feet away.  
  
He raised his wand and pointed at him "now to take what should be mine". What he felt next made Crucio feel like a paper cut to this pain. It felt like his insides were being pulled out, his mind shredded, and all of his thoughts ripped away.  
  
His screams filled the tunnels around him, though he could not hear it.  
  
"Harry?! HARRY!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see the Weasley's standing around him, Ron shaking him awake. Sweat and tears were running down his face. His scar was burning but he ignored it.  
  
"what's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, his face worried  
  
Harry looked around to see all of them looking at him, worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"oh... nothing." he said, wiping his face with the back of his hand  
  
"nothing?!" Mrs Weasley asked, disbelieving "you were screaming and writhing on the bed, your face looking like you were being killed! We've been trying to wake you for ages"  
  
Harry looked around, not speaking.  
  
"look, you lot go back to bed ok?" Mrs Weasley said, gesturing to the rest of the family to leave  
  
"but." Fred started  
  
"go!" she barked  
  
When they'd left, she went over to him and put her arms around him. He was embarrassed, but grateful.  
  
"what did you see?" Hermione asked  
  
Harry glanced up, he hadn't realised she was there, and her eyes were rimmed in red from crying.  
  
"V-Voldemort was killing someone. Lisa. Something about her power" he replied, still huddled in Mrs Weasley's protective arms "it hurt"  
  
A few minutes later, Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen, with mugs of hot chocolate, trying to talk about other things as a distraction. Harry was clearly shaken up because he sat in silence.  
  
"when Pig or Hedwig get back, we'll owl Albus to let him know what's going on. I'll do it if you like" Mrs Weasley said  
  
"no it's ok. I'll do it. I'll have to. to tell him what I saw anyway" Harry spoke quietly  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
She received her letter a month before school started.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Night, We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all books and equipment you will need. Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later then 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She knew she was a witch, because her grandma and her mum had been witches, but her mum hadn't continued to use magic after she left Hogwarts. She had lived in New Zealand most of her life, so had not attended Hogwarts, but now she was back in England.  
  
She was excited about going, because unlike her mum, she was pleased that she was a witch, and wanted to make the most of it.  
  
Later on, she went for a walk down to where she'd used to play as a child, before she'd moved to New Zealand. The grassy area was still there, but the bushes and trees had got bigger. She sat down in the sun, thinking about what it'd be like going to Hogwarts, and about the new people she could meet.  
  
Suddenly, a boy appeared. He walked from behind a tree, and came onto the grassy area. She looked up, startled.  
  
"oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said  
  
"it's alright" she said, looking up at him, one hand shading her eyes  
  
"I was just going to come and lay around but I'll go." he began  
  
"no, you can sit here, I don't mind" she said, and gestured for him to sit by her  
  
They talked for a while, and she found out he lived a couple of streets down from her, but went to a special school. He said he couldn't tell her his name because his cousin was probably spying on him, and he wasn't even meant to be out.  
  
She'd laughed at that, and said he couldn't be that bad, but he'd just looked at her and said that they were. They sat in silence for a while, soaking up the sun.  
  
"it's gonna really bug me that I don't have anything to call you. Can I give you a random name, for the sake that I don't go crazy?"  
  
"yeah sure" he said, looking sideways at her She thought for a bit, then said  
  
"James. Yeah you look like a James I think, I used to know a guy called James and you look a bit like him"  
  
"cool, James is good" he smiled  
  
A bit later he told her he'd better go because if he didn't get home before everyone got back, they'd go mad.  
  
"I'll see you around" he'd called back as he walked away  
  
"bye James" she'd yelled back  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"want a game of chess?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"yeah sure" he said, reaching for his chess set  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair, reading a book.  
  
"that girl really needs to get out more" Ron said, looking at Hermione "all that reading can't be good for her"  
  
Just then, Ginny came into the room.  
  
"ready Hermione?" she asked  
  
"yup hang on I'll just get my bag" Hermione said, going upstairs  
  
"where are you going?" he asked  
  
"we're going shopping, and meeting up with a few people from school. Mum said that we could go out because you guys will probably be playing Quidditch all day seeing as it's sunny" Ginny replied  
  
Hermione came back into the room, with Mrs Weasley.  
  
"bye girls" she said "don't be back too late"  
  
"bye!" they called, going out of the front door  
  
When they'd gone, she looked back into the room to see the two boys sitting on the floor playing chess.  
  
"you two really need to get out more" she said disapprovingly "all this sitting around inside can't be good for you"  
  
Harry snorted with laughter at Ron, who was glaring up at his mum. He looked back down to the game, and saw Harry's grinning face.  
  
"checkmate"  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
She went back to the grassy area a few days later, with her portable radio. She was hoping she'd bump into James, but didn't want to sit around bored if he never came.  
  
About half an hour after she'd been there, she got up, and started making her way home. She bumped into someone by the path.  
  
"sorry" she said "I wasn't looking where I. oh hi James!"  
  
"hey" he grinned "sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going either"  
  
She smoothed her hair down unconsciously and smiled back at him. They walked around for a bit, talking about music, the weather, and whatever came to mind. One thing they never talked about however, was their home life, or school life.  
  
She felt that, in some subjects, she could really open up to him, but not those. She wasn't sure why, but that was just the way things were.  
  
The next morning she had a huge argument with her best friend, and ran to the grassy area to get away. She was sitting under a tree with her head on her knees, crying.  
  
A while later she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. She looked up to see who it was, and when she saw she put her head back down.  
  
"Lisa?" he asked, concerned "what's wrong?"  
  
He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"it's nothing really. I just had an argument with my best friend. She said some really bitchy things" she put her head back down  
  
"don't worry about it" he said softly "you guys will be ok in a couple of days"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He leant his head down and kissed her softly. She felt a ripple of happiness in her stomach, and she leant against him. They sat in silence for a while, soaking up the sun.  
  
About an hour later, she leapt up.  
  
"oh my god!" she cried, dashing around picking up her things  
  
"what?" he asked, getting up and helping her  
  
"I totally forgot! I'm going away tomorrow and I told my mum I'd be home to help her pack!"  
  
When she had collected all her things, she span around to face him.  
  
"sorry James, I totally forgot about it" she grinned "I'll be back in a couple of weeks for a few days before I go back to school. Maybe I'll see you then?"  
  
"yeah sure that'll be cool" he said, smiling back at her  
  
She gave him a quick hug, and ran off in the direction of her home.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
".and I've got to find a new Arithmancy book" Hermione said, as the three of them walked through Diagon Alley  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "you and your books. I want to go and look at the new brooms!"  
  
"well" Hermione said, in a slightly annoyed voice "I need that book. I'll meet you outside Flourish and Blotts in 20 minutes then" and she walked off  
  
Ron started talking to Harry, but he'd stopped dead, staring ahead of him. "what?" he asked  
  
"I'll catch you up" Harry said, not looking at him  
  
Ron gave him a weird look, and was about to say that he wasn't going to leave him, but he heard excited squeals coming from the Quidditch shop, and so left Harry, telling him not to be too long.  
  
She'd just got her robes, and was looking down Diagon Alley at all the witches and wizards walking about. Most were from Hogwarts she guessed, because they were talking about school books and things. She turned, to see a boy looking at her. He looked shocked, but she recognised him. Before he could do anything, she ran over and hugged him.  
  
"hey!" she said, cheerfully "are you at Hogwarts too? Cool! No wonder you couldn't tell me what school you went to" she grinned "I'm starting this year. So what's your real name by the way?"  
  
Harry looked at her, still in shock. "H-harry P-potter" he stammered "do I. do I know you?"  
  
She laughed "it's me, Lisa Night!"  
  
Harry was looking at her, not hearing what she was saying. She was the girl from his dream. The one Voldemort had. killed. He blinked and looked back at her, because she was still talking.  
  
".anyway, I've got to get the rest of my stuff. I'll see you around!"  
  
She grinned at him, and walked away, into another shop.  
  
He stood in the same spot for a few minutes, not moving. Thoughts were buzzing around his head. Why was she there in Diagon Alley? How did she know his name?  
  
"Harry!" he turned to see Hermione calling him "what are you doing?" she yelled  
  
She ran over, her arms full of books "I thought you were with Ron?"  
  
He took a couple of books from her, and looked dazedly.  
  
"I saw Lisa" he said  
  
"who's Lisa?" she asked, running after him as he went to find Ron  
  
Ron and Hermione were looking at him weirdly. He hadn't said anything about 'Lisa' yet. They went and got a table at the ice cream shop.  
  
"now will you please tell us who Lisa is?" Hermione said, exasperated  
  
Harry glanced around him, making sure no one could hear  
  
"you know my dream?" he said. The uncomfortable looks on his two best friends faces showed him they remembered all too well "well she's the girl from it"  
  
They looked at him, shocked "h-how do you know?" Ron asked  
  
"I saw her for a little bit in a reflection. Plus, Voldemort" he saw them wince as he said his name, but he carried on "said her name before." he trailed off  
  
They sat there, looking at him for a moment.  
  
"but." Hermione started, her face thoughtful "I thought you saw things which were happening, or happened. but this doesn't seem to have happened"  
  
Harry unconsciously put his hand up to his scar, remembering the pain he'd felt that night  
  
"no. It hasn't" he glanced at Ron, who looked like he didn't know what to do "she said she was starting Hogwarts. and she looks about our age. Maybe she'll be in our year."  
  
"we can ask Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said "he could tell us"  
  
"yeah" Ron said, finally speaking "we're going tomorrow anyway so we can ask him then"  
  
Harry nodded his head "yeah I guess that'd be best"  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed up to Professor Dumbledore's office before the sorting. Just as they were getting to the corridor, they heard a voice.  
  
"ah, Potter. I see you and your little friends are running. That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor"  
  
They stopped, and saw Professor Snape standing in the corridor. Ron opened his mouth angrily, but Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"we've got to go Ron" she said, tugging his arm  
  
They walked away from Snape, furious that he'd taken points from them not even half an hour into the new school year.  
  
They walked towards the statue by the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I swear one day I'm just going to hex him." Ron started, but stopped as Dumbledore came out, followed by someone else  
  
"I hope you enjoy it here Miss Night. Percy will direct you towards the Gryffindor common room" he said, then he saw them standing there "ah" he said, smiling "these three are in the same year as you. In Gryffindor too"  
  
"thank you Professor" a voice said. Lisa stepped from behind him, to see who he was talking about "oh hey Harry!" she said "I'll see you at dinner"  
  
The three of them watched as she followed Percy down the corridor.  
  
"you wanted to see me I presume?" Dumbledore's voice asked  
  
"oh yeah sorry Professor" Harry said  
  
"well come on up then" he smiled, leading them up the stairs  
  
A few minutes later they were seated in comfy armchairs in Albus' office.  
  
"what was it you wanted to see me about?" he asked, smiling at them over his glasses  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, gesturing him to talk.  
  
"well, erm you know I owled you about the dream I had" he began, seeing Dumbledore's eyes widen a bit, but he didn't say anything "well. I mean, it's about Lisa"  
  
He watched the wizard in front of him look a little puzzled, but an elbow from Ron made him carry on.  
  
"well she was the girl from my dream. I think"  
  
Dumbledore looked gravely at them "are you sure it was her?" he asked  
  
Harry told him what he'd told Ron and Hermione when they were in Diagon Alley.  
  
"I see" Albus said "and you didn't mention this in your owl because."  
  
"I didn't know it was her. I only saw her in Diagon Alley. I don't know how she knew me though."  
  
"yes. She seemed as if she knew you quite well" Albus recalled "well, she's safe for now, but after the feast I'll have to call her in. I'd like it if you came too Harry"  
  
Ron and Hermione coughed slightly, feeling restless.  
  
"nothing against you of course" he said, looking at them "but I think if I'm going to tell her about the dream, and the possibility of her having a special power as Voldemort said in Harry's dream..?" Harry nodded at this "so it'd be best if there were less people here. I doubt they will keep it from you when they get back anyway" his eyes twinkled slightly at that  
  
They all looked down, knowing that what their headmaster had said was true, they told each other everything even if no one was supposed to know.  
  
"the sorting will be starting any minute" he said, getting up "Harry, I'll see you back here later. I'll tell someone to let Lisa know" he showed them to the door "have a good year" he said as they made their way down the stairs  
  
When they'd left, he made his way to the great hall, wondering about Harry's dream, and Lisa's potential power.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
After the feast, Harry told Hermione and Ron that he'd meet them in the common room later, and went to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting outside for about 10 minutes, because he didn't know the password. Dumbledore and Lisa turned up, and Dumbledore apologised to Harry for keeping him waiting.  
  
When they were seated in Dumbldore's office, Dumbledore spoke to Lisa.  
  
"Lisa. I understand you seem to know Harry quite well?"  
  
"yes Professor, we've met a couple of times, during the holidays, although I didn't know it was him"  
  
"right. Where about did you meet him?"  
  
She looked a little confused, but answered normally  
  
"I was sitting in this grassy area I used to play in when I was a kid, and he was walking through... why? Didn't he tell you?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Harry, who was looking mildly uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry here tells me that he had never met you before your encounter in Diagon Alley, although he did have a dream about you"  
  
Lisa looked at Harry weirdly.  
  
"but, I met him a couple of times, we talked and stuff... I didn't know it was Harry though, he said he couldn't tell me his name, so I called him James"  
  
She saw Harry's eyes widen at this, and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Lisa" Dumbledore spoke again "I am quite sure that it couldn't have been Harry you saw, because his aunt and uncle... aren't keen on letting him out of the house much" he glanced out of the window, his face looking deep in thought "please wait here for a moment, I have to check something"  
  
He left the room, leaving Harry and Lisa sitting next to each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, so they sat, watching Fawkes clean himself in the corner.  
  
He returned around of a quarter of an hour later, with Professor McGonagall. She was holding a huge book, which was covered in dust, and looked as if it was going to crumble away any second.  
  
They sat down opposite Lisa and Harry, and Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I have reason to believe, that you possess a power to see things in your dreams Lisa. You do not know this, but Harry often dreams about certain encounters with Voldemort" Harry noticed that she didn't flinch at his name "he sees Voldemort's encounters with different people, and last week he dreamt about Voldemort and you"  
  
Lisa's eyes widened at this, but she did not say anything. Professor McGonagall looked through the book, and came to a page. She held it open for Lisa to see.  
  
"this whole chapter is about people who used to be able to see things in their dreams" Albus said "with practice, they were able to tune in their dreams, to find out things that they would not normally be able to find out. They would not often find these things out directly, but would be able to pick out the important details"  
  
The three of them watched Lisa take this in; she was looking at the book in curiosity.  
  
"James" Albus continued "was Harry's father's name. It is interesting that you thought of that name, but it leads me to believe that you never did meet Harry, it was all in your dreams"  
  
"so" Lisa said eventually "all the times I met him, and we... and I talked to him... it wasn't him?"  
  
"that's right. There's a possibility this has happened before as well, you just may never have realised. Anyway, there is a reason for me telling you this. And it is rather serious. Harry dreamt that Voldemort was taking your power. This means that he may know of the power you possess, or is yet to find out. I do not know how, but that is no reason not to be careful. This power you have is very rare, and could be very useful to some people. I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you do not leave the school buildings, for your safety. I'll leave you for a few minutes to think about this"  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Her mind was racing and her emotions were out of control. On the outside she looked calm but inside she was spinning. The feelings she got when she looked at the guy sitting next to her, she knew had to stay inside since she'd found out that they weren't feelings he shared.  
  
Even though she'd only known him for a little bit, they'd connected in a way which she had never felt with anyone else.  
  
It seemed like her whole world had been pulled from her grips when Albus had told her that a lot of what she knew and had accepted into her life, was all in her subconscious.  
  
The relationship that had begun to grow with him was now just something she knew, but she wasn't even sure if what she knew was real. One thing she did know though was that she was going to do her best to regain what she had lost.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore left, leaving the book open on an empty chair. Lisa looked at it for a few minutes, and then she picked it up.  
  
"wow" she said, Harry looked up at her "who'd ever think that half the people I've ever met could just be in my mind" she sounded slightly bitter when she said this  
  
Harry sat there, feeling completely uncomfortable; not knowing what to say just in case he said something wrong.  
  
"so you dreamt about me?" she asked, looking up at him  
  
He could feel his face flushing a bit, but that left when he remembered the pain he'd felt. He put his hand up to his scar again  
  
"yeah" he didn't want to go into details, but she seemed to realise it must have been bad  
  
"so... you saw Voldemort taking my power... I'm guessing from the 'seriousness' of this talk that it wasn't in a particularly nice way"  
  
Harry looked down, avoiding her gaze "um..."  
  
Just then Dumbledore came back into the room, with a pot of tea and mugs. Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. He sat and poured them each a cup of tea. He sat back and waited for Lisa to talk.  
  
"I think I understand the whole power thing now" she said, looking back at the book "though it's kind of a shock... I didn't exactly know that I was dreaming all this stuff. It felt so real..."  
  
"I understand. And I understand that it must be a lot to take in, but I am only telling you for your safety. You two may go back to your common room now, unless you have any further questions?" Albus asked  
  
Lisa shook her head, so he continued.  
  
"I'll get a copy of this for you by tomorrow if you wish, so you can read more. I am afraid this book can not be taken out of the library"  
  
She looked at the book, then up at him, confusion on her face. She was about to open her mouth, but he interrupted.  
  
"so I think it better be getting back" he said, standing up "and you better be getting back or it won't just be me getting in trouble if this is found here" his eyes twinkled "don't worry about anything, you are safe here. Just don't go wondering about" he looked at Harry "I trust that Harry here will make sure you don't"  
  
"erm yes Professor" Harry said, smiling slightly  
  
"well, you better be off. I will make sure the copy is made for you by tomorrow Lisa" and he saw them to the door  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
They walked together in silence, and then she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I don't mind you know"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I don't mind about it. I'm not about to go into hiding. I know Voldemort's a really powerful wizard, but. I dunno, I don't feel particularly afraid. Maybe because I haven't had much chance to think about it."  
  
"I guess" Harry said. A few moments later he decided he may as well tell her a few things  
  
"you see this" he said, lifting up his hair" he gave me this"  
  
"I know" she said, once you told me who you really were I recognised your name so I found out. Do you remember it?"  
  
His face looked pained.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry. It doesn't matter, I was just being nosy"  
  
"no, it's alright. I don't remember, I was just a baby. Oh we're here"  
  
He said the password "glooperstanks" and they went in.  
  
They found Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire.  
  
"well, thanks" Lisa said, walking away  
  
"hey, you don't have to go" Harry called after her" you can stay with us for a bit" he looked at Ron and Hermione. They looked fine with it.  
  
"thanks" she said, smiling "I don't really know anyone else"  
  
Hermione asked what Dumbledore had said, and Harry wasn't sure if Lisa would want them to know, but she told them, and soon they were in a discussion about her power.  
  
"bloody hell" Ron said "that's pretty big"  
  
Lisa laughed "yeah I guess!"  
  
A bit later she said she was going to go to bed, and Hermione got up to go with her. Another bed had been made in their dorm, so Lisa was sleeping with them.  
  
"see you tomorrow" the said  
  
"thanks Harry" Lisa said before they went "I hope we can become friends like we did in my dreams" she grinned, before following Hermione up the stairs.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
"excuse me" Lisa said to a guy standing in front of her  
  
He turned around, and she saw that he had silver eyes to go with his bright blonde hair.  
  
"yea?" he said, looking at her scornfully  
  
"can you tell me how to get to Greenhouse 2 please" Lisa asked  
  
"it's down there" he said, pointing  
  
"thanks" Lisa said "I'm Lisa by the way"  
  
"Draco" he said coolly  
  
"cool. See you around Draco" she said, before heading in the direction he'd pointed  
  
She arrived at her herbology lesson panting.  
  
"sorry" she gasped, sitting down "I got lost"  
  
Hermione shot her an apologetic look. Lisa shook her head and smiled to show Hermione she wasn't mad.  
  
A bit later, Hermione wrote her a note.  
  
'sorry! I had to see Professor McGonagall'  
  
'it's ok. I got directions anyway =P'  
  
'ok, cool'  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"I'll meet you back in the common room in a sec ok?" Lisa said to Hermione after the lesson  
  
She ran off in search of Draco.  
  
"Draco!" she called, seeing him at the end of a corridor  
  
He turned and saw who it was. He frowned.  
  
"hey!" she said "I just wanted to say thanks for telling me where to go earlier, I would have been completely screwed otherwise" she grinned  
  
"that's ok" he said, stalking away  
  
"hey, wait" she said "why have you been acting so rudely?"  
  
He looked angry. He was about to tell her that he wasn't but she spoke again.  
  
"I was just trying to be friendly that's all" she said, before walking away  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"so your mum comes from England, but your dad comes from New Zealand?" Ron asked  
  
"yea"  
  
"and then you moved back there when you were a kid?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"and you didn't go to school there?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"and then you came back here, and now come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"mmhmm"  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, Ron was being particularly slow that day, because Fred and George had given him some of their trial Mind Blocking sweets, and he was struggling to remember things.  
  
"so." Ron began  
  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled  
  
Ron walked off in front of them, grumbling. Lisa held back a laugh. Harry, Hermione and Lisa turned a corner to see Ron arguing with Draco.  
  
".my name is not Weasle!" Ron cried  
  
They saw Draco looking really pissed off, but confused at the same time.  
  
"what are you talking about Weasle?" he sneered  
  
"my name." Ron said, getting angry "is not Weasle! My name is Gorty!"  
  
The three of them burst out laughing when they heard this. Fred and George obviously hadn't given Ron just the Mind Blocking sweets. They came up behind him.  
  
"come on Gorty" Harry grinned, pulling him away  
  
"thank you!" Ron cried, his eyes widening in joy "someone who knows my name! Quickly, we have to save the pixies!"  
  
Hermione and Lisa watched in amusement as Ron tried to drag Harry down the corridor, screaming about being 'Gorty the World Famous Pixie Saviour'. Hermione sniggered, and started walking away, when Draco snorted behind them.  
  
"I see you've chosen to hang around with. them" he said, looking at Hermione as if she was a swamp creature  
  
"yea" Lisa said, putting her hand on her hip "so what? They're my friends"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione again with disgust, and turned away. Lisa ran up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"what is your problem?" she asked angrily  
  
He shook her hand off.  
  
"nothing" he said sarcastically "if you want to hang around with them then it's your problem" he sneered  
  
Lisa watched him walk away, in disgust.  
  
"god!" she said to Hermione "is he always like that?" she asked  
  
"pretty much" Hermione said, linking arms with her  
  
"oh" Lisa said, walking with her towards their common room  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"today class, we will be starting some project work. This will take 3 months" Snape said slowly  
  
"I will now put you with the person you'll be working with.  
  
Granger, Crabbe"  
  
Hermione sighed; they'd never get their potion done.  
  
".Goyle, Potter"  
  
Both Draco and Harry looked up in surprise at this, because they were expecting to be put together. As usual.  
  
It was hard to tell whose face was the happiest, but Harry should have realised that Snape wouldn't be nice to him on purpose.  
  
".Draco, you will be working with Miss Night" Snape told him slowly  
  
Harry's face fell. He glared at the back of Draco's head with pure loathing. Draco turned and smiled smugly at Harry, who clenched his fists.  
  
After Snape had read out the rest of the names, he told the class to go and sit with their partners.  
  
"wow" Lisa said sarcastically "3 months of fun"  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"what?" Lisa asked innocently  
  
He ignored her, and turned back to look at Snape who was explaining what they would be making.  
  
They spent the rest of the lesson insulting each other, but Lisa really didn't care what he said, and in the end, neither did he.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Harry and Lisa were waiting for Hermione, and Draco stopped in front of them.  
  
"get out of the way Potter" he snarled  
  
"walk around you lazy git" Lisa said  
  
"what did you say?" Draco asked, sneering at her  
  
"shut up Draco" she said, and dragged Harry across the room towards Hermione  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
The three months passed quickly, with lessons and watching quidditch. Lisa and Draco had worked quite well together, and hadn't got a bad grade from Professor Snape.  
  
Lisa didn't particularly like Draco, but she didn't hate him. She spent most of her time talking to him, making sarcastic remarks to whatever he said. It drove him mad, but she just grinned at him whenever he said anything.  
  
"you know you could actually get some proper friends if you stopped acting like you do" she told him one day  
  
He looked at her in amusement.  
  
"it's true!" she said " you go around all 'look at me! Look at me! I'm a big bad Slytherin! All fear me or die' it's stupid"  
  
"right" he said sarcastically "so what you want me to become best buds with Potter now or something?"  
  
"shut up Draco! You know what I'm talking about. And I don't even see why you have a problem with Harry, you're the one who was bitching in the first place so I hear."  
  
"well he would say that. And his little followers. It was probably Weasle, or maybe it was that mudblood he always hangs about with."  
  
Lisa hit him.  
  
"don't call her a mudblood like it's something bad you dick, she's a better witch than most people you know. And for your information, most people have told me that. I don't even know why I bother talking to you, the way you speak about people, no wonder so many people hate you"  
  
She started walking away.  
  
"fine go" he said  
  
"fuck off Draco, you're a bastard" she called back  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"Lisa" Harry asked suspiciously "why were you just talking to Malfoy?"  
  
"because I felt like it" she shrugged  
  
"but he's a Slytherin" Harry protested "he's our enemy"  
  
"no, he's your enemy" Lisa said "I haven't been here long, and I'm not about to start making enemies"  
  
She saw the look on Harry's face, and raised a hand to stop him from speaking.  
  
"look, if it really bothers you that much, I won't talk to him. At least not when you're here. I'm not about to become best friends with him, I've just talked to him a couple of times out of class, ok?"  
  
"ok, but you know what he's been like before" Harry said, not sounding very ok about it at all  
  
"I know he's an arsehole Harry" she said  
  
"but." Harry started to say but Lisa gave him a 'don't piss me off' look, and went to find Hermione.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P  
  
Also, sozs this was such a crap chapter. I wrote the last bit, and the next bit, so I had to scrounge around finding stuff so the next chapters will make a bit more sense otherwise you wouldn't know what the hell was going on.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaalso, I'm gonna update again Sunday afternoon (British time) so about morning America time and Evening if you live. in Finland... or places in that time zone.  
  
*cough* =P 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Lisa and Hermione were walking back towards the Gryffindor common room. They'd been out on the quidditch pitch, watching Harry fly. Lisa hadn't been on a broom much before, so Harry was giving her tips.  
  
When she flew a bit too fast and span around, she slipped from the broom and fell off, Harry caught her, laughing. She had felt a shiver go through her, but just grinned back.  
  
Ron and Hermione were trailing behind, talking about something. Harry and Lisa walked ahead, talking about quidditch, and Lisa was asking him to give her more lessons in the future.  
  
"you did good today" Harry said, smiling at her  
  
"aw thanks!" she said, grinning  
  
She hit his arm playfully.  
  
"no really, you need to control your landing though, but apart from that you're good. We could probably go flying again tomorrow afternoon if the weather's ok. That alright?"  
  
"yea cool!" she said  
  
They turned a corner, and started walking down another corridor.  
  
"hey, cool painting!" Lisa said, looking to her right, noticing it  
  
"cool!" Harry agreed "I haven't seen it before"  
  
The picture wasn't like the other pictures down the corridor. Instead of having knights, or women eating fruit, it was a picture of the galaxy. Only there were no planets. There were stars swirling around all over the picture.  
  
"it's like space" she said, looking closer  
  
She leaned over him, and brushed the picture with her fingernail, wondering what it was painted with.  
  
Suddenly a huge wind picked up and they were spun around. They felt themselves being sucked somewhere, and were surrounded by spinning colors and lights.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
Lisa opened her eyes, and saw that she was lying on her back, in a stony room. She sat up and saw that Harry wasn't next to her.  
  
"HARRY?!" Lisa screamed  
  
She couldn't see anything, and her arm was stinging  
  
"Lisa?" he called, hearing her cries  
  
He followed the sound of her voice.  
  
"Lumos" he said, lighting up the path in front of him  
  
He found her sitting in a corner, her right sleeve was shredded, and blood was seeping through the material. Her wand had been flung across the path.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, getting up and hugging him  
  
She winced as her arm hit him, and bent down to pick up her wand.  
  
"are you alright?" he asked  
  
"yeah I'll be ok" she said "are you?"  
  
"yeah I'm fine" he replied "where are we?"  
  
She looked around at the stone walls around them  
  
"I don't know. Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"I don't think they came down with us. I think it was just you and me"  
  
They stood up and looked around. They were in an underground room, with tunnels coming from it. The walls were rocky and there was rubble all around them.  
  
"how did we get here?" Harry asked  
  
"I think it was the picture" Lisa replied sheepishly "I touched it"  
  
"it's not your fault. How were you meant to know?" he said, comforting her "well we should go find a way out then"  
  
They walked together down the corridor that Harry had come from, lighting their way with both of their wands.  
  
"if we got here through the painting, that means there's some sort of portal, so all we have to do is find the portal to take us back" Harry said  
  
He made it sound so easy, but over an hour later of searching for another portal, they knew it was not going to be so easy.  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes.  
  
"typical" she said "I do something completely harmless, or at least what I think is completely harmless, and I get stuck in some stupid place that I can't get out of"  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"we haven't been down this corridor I don't think" Harry said, gesturing with his wand  
  
Lisa sighed. They'd been walking around for ages, but weren't sure if they were going in circles or if they were heading nearer their way out.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in silence, Lisa decided to start up a conversation.  
  
"so. you and Neville good friends?" she asked  
  
"yea I guess" Harry replied "I mean, not best friends like me and Ron, but we're pretty good friends. Why?"  
  
"oh, I was just wondering. He seems kind of shy around girls doesn't he?!" she grinned  
  
"yea. He gets embarrassed easily" he replied  
  
They walked together in silence again. Lisa rolled her eyes. She started humming a tune, and Harry looked at her in amusement.  
  
"what?!" she exclaimed  
  
"nothing. carry on" he grinned  
  
"yea I will! I tried to make conversation but no." she poked her tongue out at him, and carried on whistling her tune  
  
She stopped whistling suddenly, and Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
"what's that?" she asked, pointing over to a gap in the wall  
  
"I dunno" Harry replied  
  
They walked over to have a look, and saw a huge drop in the floor.  
  
"riiiiiiiiight" Lisa said, stepping back "I don't think we'll be going down there any time soon"  
  
Harry chuckled, and turned the other way. They walked on, and found a new corridor heading in a slightly different direction. Heading down it, Harry noticed that the tunnel was a bit more rugged looking, and there was more rubble on the floor.  
  
"do you reckon this is the right way?" Lisa asked him, looking around, she'd noticed the extra rubble too  
  
"dunno" Harry shrugged "it wasn't any other way. We could go on for a little bit more then if not we could go back"  
  
"ok" she replied  
  
After a few more minutes, they started walking slower. The ground had got very rocky and uneven.  
  
"ok I think now's a good time to turn back" Lisa said  
  
"yea, I think you're right" Harry replied  
  
Just as they were turning back, the ground started to shake a bit, and bits were crumbling off the walls.  
  
"did you feel that?" Lisa asked, looking worried  
  
"yea, come on lets get out of here" Harry replied  
  
He reached to grab her hand, when the floor underneath them gave way, and they fell into blackness.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
She shook herself off, and got up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm. It had got a lot worse since their first fall. Harry was nowhere to be seen. She stumbled through the doorway, and saw a figure sitting in the corner.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, scrambling over the rubble  
  
The figure looked up, and the light from her wand shone over his face.  
  
"Draco?!" she exclaimed "what are you doing here?"  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes weary  
  
"dunno" he shrugged "just came"  
  
"but, how?" she asked  
  
"dunno" he shrugged again "fell down here I guess"  
  
She looked at him weirdly; he wasn't acting like his usual vicious self. She walked over to him, and stood with her left arm on her hip, her right arm hanging loosely by her side.  
  
"for God's sakes Malfoy" she said, exasperated "in case you hadn't noticed, we're not meant to be here, this is a bad place. Now get up we've got to go!"  
  
He dragged himself up from the floor. She started walking away, feeling nervous at Draco's behaviour.  
  
"Lisa?" he called  
  
"what now?" she asked, feeling irritated.  
  
She turned around and he grabbed her and kissed her with such a force that she was knocked back onto the wall. She pulled away from him, and spun around to look at him.  
  
"what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled  
  
He stood facing the wall for a moment, then spun round to face her, so he was only a few inches away from her.  
  
"you know what I'm doing" he said, looking straight into her eyes  
  
She looked at his silver eyes, and looked away, taking a step back.  
  
"no I don't Malfoy. I don't know what the hell has happened to you, but right now I don't care because we've got to get out of here"  
  
She started walking away from him, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"don't go thinking you can go walking around doing what you feel like!" he yelled at her, his eyes blazing  
  
"Drac.." she said, trying to pull away from him  
  
"no!" he yelled "I tried not to feel this but I couldn't help it. You're the reason for this you know.  
  
If I have to feel like this then you should too!"  
  
She pulled her wrist from his grasp, closing her eyes against the pain, because he'd been gripping on her bad arm.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're on, and I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we HAVE TO GO!"  
  
With that she turned again and marched out of the door. When she didn't hear footsteps following, she yelled back  
  
"bloody hell Draco! We have to..." but she was cut off  
  
"Draco is not here anymore" a cold voice spoke from behind her  
  
She stopped walking, frozen in her tracks. The voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned slowly, to see who was behind her.  
  
She saw a figure standing in the doorway, cloaked in black, with luminous eyes peering from the hood. She stood, frozen in fright, until she saw the lifeless body of Draco hanging from invisible rope, from the ceiling.  
  
She screamed, and ran back down the corridor. She tried not to trip when she heard his evil cackle behind her.  
  
"you can run but you will never be able to hide. There is no point running girl"  
  
She tried to stifle another scream when she saw red flashes ahead of her. She darted through another corridor, not knowing where she was running, but running all the same.  
  
"you will tire child" the voice said "but I do not"  
  
She was. The stitch in her side was burning, and she couldn't stay straight. She hid behind a pile of rocks, curled up in a ball. A tear of terror ran from her wide open eyes. There was silence for a few moments, and she tried to regain her breath, while listening for the sound of the cloaked figure.  
  
"you tire easily" a voice said from the end of the corridor  
  
She screamed in terror and jumped up. She was running and running, and heard laughter behind her. The cloaked man was gaining on her. She now heard nothing except the sound of her heart beating madly, until he screamed "Crucio!" and her world clouded over in pain.  
  
She woke to find that she was hanging from the ceiling in a cavern, held by magical binds. Her head throbbed and her muscles ached, especially her right arm. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Draco hanging in the corner, not moving, and she saw a new figure in the corner. Voldemort.  
  
"ah, Lisa, I was expecting you" He said, and walked closer, so he was a few feet away.  
  
He raised his wand and pointed at her "now to take what should be mine". What she felt next made Crucio feel like a paper cut to this pain. It felt like her insides were being pulled out, her mind shredded, and all of her thoughts ripped away. Her screams filled the tunnels around her, though she could not hear it.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"Lisa? LISA!?!" she heard far away voices, but didn't know where they were coming from "LISAAA!" this time she heard them  
  
She opened her eyes, to find Harry sitting on the ground next to her, shaking her.  
  
"what?" she said, surprised to hear her voice sounding all croaky  
  
Then it hit her. The dream she had just had came flooding back to her. She let out a sob, and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. He held her, and asked quietly  
  
"what did you dream?"  
  
She looked up at him, and saw that he had a cut above his eye, and his glasses were smashed. Then she glanced back down, still holding onto him.  
  
"I... I came to find you... Draco was there... He kissed me..." she saw Harry's eyes widen a little at this, but he didn't say anything "...and a man was there... and I was running and running..." she wiped a few tears off her face with a grubby hand. She took a deep breath and continued "then he screamed Crucio... and I was in a cavern... Voldemort..." she stopped, fresh tears flowing  
  
She looked at him through cloudy eyes, expecting to see a reaction to her story, although she wasn't finished. But the look on his face wasn't what she'd expected.  
  
"I know" he said quietly "I've seen it too"  
  
She looked at him, shocked.  
  
"but..." she started  
  
"you know the dream I had... Why Dumbledore called you in on your first day... That was the dream. I felt it too"  
  
He looked sadly at her, still holding her. Then he shuffled and got up.  
  
"we've got to get out of here" he said  
  
He held his hand out and helped her up.  
  
"but where are we going to go?" she asked, looking around frightened  
  
"I don't know" he said, looking around as well "but we're going to find a way out. I don't want the dream to come true"  
  
They walked together in silence, trying to find a way back to Hogwarts. A while later, Lisa realised that they'd been walking hand in hand, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Almost an hour later, Lisa started feeling dizzy. She could hardly move her right arm, and there was a huge graze on the side of her head.  
  
"hey, Harry, can we stop for a second? I feel dizzy; I just need to sit down"  
  
He let go of her hand  
  
"yeah sure. Are you ok?"  
  
"yeah, I just feel a little funny. I'll just sit down for a sec." just as she was moving to sit down, a huge wave of dizziness hit her, and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Lisa!" Harry cried, rushing over to her  
  
She looked up at him, and smiled sheepishly  
  
"ow." then she glanced at her hand "oh bloody hell! I just had my nails done a week ago"  
  
Harry looked at her in amusement, and sat down by her, to help her up.  
  
"no don't get up" he said, pulling her back down when she tried to stand "we can sit here for a bit"  
  
She sat back down, and rubbed her head.  
  
"ow. Stupid rocks" she said, frowning  
  
Harry tried to smother a laugh, but it came out anyway.  
  
"what?" she asked, looking at him  
  
He sniggered "you! You collapse in front of me, get me all worried, and all you care about are your stupid nails!"  
  
"hey! They're not stupid!" she said, in mock horror "see!" she held her hand out for him to see  
  
She was right. She'd had some sort of muggle products put on so her nails were all shaped and shiny, minus the few which had chipped from her fall. On each nail, there was a tiny picture of a planet slowly spinning on its axis. She'd obviously had them put on by magic, but they looked good all the same.  
  
"wow." he said  
  
She grinned at him  
  
"told you so!"  
  
He smiled at her, still holding her hand.  
  
"what?" she said, raising an eyebrow  
  
"oh nothing" he said, still smiling at her  
  
"what?!" she said again  
  
He just looked at her, then lent down and kissed her softly. She blinked and pulled away.  
  
"I." she said, looking at him  
  
He flushed, and got up.  
  
"you all right now?" he asked, helping her up again  
  
She got up, but felt confused. She followed him down another corridor, watching him search for a way out. They knew how they got in, through the picture... but that wasn't down there.  
  
"if it was some sort of portal, there's got to be another one which can get us back" he said, running his hand along the walls  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Suddenly, a wind whipped up. Dust and debris was flying through the air, around them.  
  
"Harry!" Lisa cried, grabbing onto him  
  
They stood holding onto each other, their surroundings spinning out of control. The dust was in their eyes so they couldn't see, and the air was hard to breathe. Then a huge burst of energy hit them, and they were flung through the air, still holding onto each other fiercely.  
  
They hit something, and felt nothing more.  
  
When she awoke, she was lying in the corner of a dark room. Harry was lying next to her, eyes shut and not moving. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her arm meant she couldn't put pressure on it to lift herself up, and her other arm seemed trapped somewhere.  
  
She tried to dislodge it, and realised that she was still firmly holding Harry's hand. Smiling slightly at this, she pulled her hand from his grasp, and tapped his face.  
  
"Harry wake up" she whispered, flicking his ear "Harry!"  
  
He mumbled something, and then opened his eyes. He seemed a bit confused at first, but then he realised what had happened.  
  
"where are we?" he asked  
  
"again, I don't know" she sighed, still lying back  
  
They sat in silence for a little bit, trying not to make any sounds so they could hear what was around them. It was completely silent.  
  
"come on" Harry said, slowly getting to his feet  
  
They helped each other up, wincing as their bodies screamed in pain, and started making their way forward, trying to find a door. When they finally found a door, Harry let go of Lisa, and got out his wand. Holding it in one hand, he carefully opened the door, and peered out.  
  
A moment later he stuck his head back in the room, looking excited.  
  
"Lisa!" he cried "we're in Hogwarts! At least it looks like Hogwarts"  
  
She moved next to him to look, and saw that it was indeed Hogwarts.  
  
"we should go and find Dumbledore" Harry said, taking Lisa's hand again  
  
They walked together slowly, hand in hand, with Harry still holding his wand out just in case. Almost an hour later, they came to the corridor where Albus Dumbledore's office was situated.  
  
Lisa squeezed Harry's hand, and he squeezed back.  
  
They stumbled onto the steps after Harry said the password, and thanked the lord that the steps moved by themselves.  
  
By that time they were both completely exhausted, and couldn't walk properly. They'd been stumbling down the corridors, holding onto each other for support, ignoring the pain in their bodies.  
  
When they got to the door, Harry knocked lightly, and to their surprise the door opened almost immediately.  
  
Inside Dumbledore's office were several senior teachers, all looking worried. They stumbled into the room, glancing at the other teachers' stunned expressions. Albus leapt up and conjured two stretchers.  
  
Lisa and Harry fell onto them, and fell unconscious immediately, still holding each other's hands. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey rushed the two pupils to the hospital wing, leaving the other teachers sitting in the office, a shocked silence in the air.  
  
Suddenly all the teachers started talking at once. They all wanted to know where the two pupils had disappeared to, and how they'd managed to get back to Hogwarts almost 17hours later, bruised and haggard.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
Lisa woke in a strange bed, smelling sterile. Her body ached, but there was almost no pain. She turned her head to see Harry sitting on his bed, staring out of the window.  
  
When he saw that she was awake, he leapt off his bed and walked over. She noticed he was walking a bit strangely, but then thought that if he felt anything like she did, it was no surprise.  
  
"Lisa!" he cried, and then to her surprise, he leant down and kissed her warmly on the lips  
  
She smiled up at him, and patted the bed so he'd sit down.  
  
"are you ok?" she asked  
  
"yeah I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey fixed us up. I've been awake since about 4 this morning but I was waiting for you to wake up. Plus Madame Pomfrey is going to stuff us with chocolate and keep us here for ages" he rolled his eyes at this  
  
Lisa chuckled  
  
"so how long have we been here?" she asked "what day is it?"  
  
"Thursday" he said "we've been here for almost 5 days"  
  
Lisa raised an eyebrow  
  
"crazy!"  
  
"hang on I'll be back in a sec, Madame Pomfrey wanted me to get you when you woke up"  
  
A few minutes later he came back with the nurse, who immediately started fussing over her, checking she was alright.  
  
When she finally left, not before giving Lisa a huge slab of chocolate to eat, Harry came over and sat down again.  
  
He looked at her seriously  
  
"are you sure you're ok?" he asked  
  
She glanced away for a moment, remembering what had happened in the picture, or wherever they'd been. She remembered the pain, and the terror she'd felt. She shook her head and looked back at him.  
  
"yeah, I'm ok. Honest" and she pulled his hand so he was leaning over her, and kissed him softly on the cheek  
  
When she pulled away, she sat up and looked at him. He looked ok, but had a number of faded bruises and cuts on his face and arms. She realised her arm didn't hurt anymore. She stretched it out then bent it again, looking down at it.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said you had a broken elbow" Harry said, seeing her look at her arm "but she fixed that too!"  
  
Harry leant over and brushed a hair off Lisa's face. She smiled, and then noticed a line of crescent shaped cuts on his palm. She took his hand and studied them, wondering what they were from.  
  
He grabbed her hand and turned it over, and she saw that she had the cuts too.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said that they're nail cuts. When we woke up we were holding hands, and when we collapsed onto the stretchers and Dumbledore's office, we were still holding hands. She told me she had to spend ages trying to prise our hands apart" he grinned  
  
"I'm glad you were there though" she said "I would have been so much more scared" she smiled sheepishly  
  
"me too" he smiled "it's always helps when you're with one of your best friends"  
  
"yeah. Friends" Lisa said, her smile fading slightly  
  
She pulled his arm over so he was sitting next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him, and closed her eyes.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
That afternoon, Dumbledore came to see them.  
  
They were both lying on Lisa's bed, with a muggle chess board out. Lisa was lying on top of Harry, trying to grab her queen which he was holding.  
  
"give it back Potter!" she cried, stuffing a pillow into his mouth, and grabbing at his arm  
  
"no way!" he gasped, spitting the pillow out "you lost it!"  
  
"I did not!" she yelled, grabbing a pawn and chucking it at his head  
  
"yes you did!" he cried, smashing her in the face with the pillow  
  
She gasped and then rolled off him and picked up his king.  
  
"ha!" she grinned "I win!"  
  
"I see you two are feeling better now" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling  
  
Harry and Lisa looked up to see their headmaster standing in the doorway, an amused expression on his face. They both jumped, their faces flushing.  
  
"er hi Professor" Harry said, trying to flatten down his hair "we were just playing muggle chess" he said, showing Albus the queen in his hand  
  
"yes. So I can see" Dumbledore grinned  
  
"you mean you were cheating" Lisa muttered across to Harry  
  
Just as he was about to reply, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, looking stern. "get back into bed" she ordered, looking crossly at Harry who was still lying draped across Lisa's bed  
  
After she had handed them both a huge chunk of chocolate each, and made sure that Lisa was ok, she left.  
  
Dumbledore sat down on an armchair in between their two beds. He regarded them seriously.  
  
"I suspect you know what I'm going to ask" he said "and I'm sure you must have a few questions of your own"  
  
Harry looked at Lisa, and they both nodded.  
  
"ok then" he said "please would you tell me what happened"  
  
They told him about being at the quidditch pitch, and seeing the picture on the way back to their common room. Lisa explained what had happened when she touched it, expecting him to get angry, but he didn't.  
  
Harry told him that they'd awoken in different places in an underground cavern of some sort, and that they'd spent a while looking for another portal. Harry told him about where they fell through the collapsed floor, and then he stopped.  
  
He looked at Lisa, and nodded his head, gesturing for her to continue.  
  
"I had a dream. I woke up but Harry wasn't there. I walked into a room, and Draco was there. He was acting really weird, and then he kissed me and was yelling at me about how he loved me" she was talking, but looking down at her hands, picking at her nails  
  
"I got annoyed and started walking, but he wasn't following. Then a man was there, and Draco was hanging"  
  
She paused, still picking at her nails.  
  
"can you describe the man?" Dumbleore asked  
  
"yea. He was wearing long black robes, and I couldn't see his face, but he had white glowing eyes" she took a deep breath and continued "I screamed and ran away, but he kept following. I could hear his voice behind me the whole time. He kept laughing and saying stuff" she took another deep breath  
  
"I stopped because I had a really bad stitch, and I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't hear him anymore. He." she paused, and screwed her eyes shut "he appeared down the corridor. I ran again. but he did crucio, and I. I." she broke off, a few tears running from her eyes  
  
She shuddered and pulled her covers up around her.  
  
"she dreamt the same as I did, Professor" Harry said "she dreamt." he stopped  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said slowly. He looked at Harry "and what did you do after that?"  
  
"I woke her up because she was screaming. We walked for ages, trying to find a way out. We had to stop a few times though because we were tired. And in pain. Anyway, after we'd walked loads, a wind picked up and everything was spinning. then Lisa woke me up in a room here"  
  
"here?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"yea. Then we came to your office"  
  
Dumbledore sat in thought for a few moments.  
  
"would you like to know how you got there?" he asked  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"it seems that a surge of magical energy was passing over. I don't know where from unfortunately. It took form in a mirror, causing a sort of loop hole. That is what took you to where you were. You seem to have caught it again though, when you were there, and were sent back"  
  
"how do you know?" Harry asked  
  
"the painting. the mirror, it had been looking grubby, and was murky, so Filch had taken it away for a thorough clean. He didn't know, at the time, that the reason it was murky was because of the loop hole.  
  
Anyway, it seems that when you got caught in it again, you were sent back the way you came. We found the mirror the next day. It was smashed, and there were residues of magical energy on it"  
  
Madame Pomfrey came back into the room.  
  
"I think I should be leaving" he said, noting the woman's stern look "you will have to stay here for a while to regain your strength. Goodnight"  
  
He walked over to Madame Pomfrey and spoke to her in a low voice. The two left, but Madame Pomfrey returned a few moments later, carrying a vial of Dreamless Sleep. She gave it to Lisa, who was still huddled under her blankets.  
  
After Lisa had drunk the potion, she went back to her office.  
  
"Harry?" Lisa murmured sleepily  
  
Harry got up and went over to her bed. He sat down next to her, and she leant on him. He sat with her as she fell asleep on his lap.  
  
~it must be hard~ he thought ~I felt the pain, and was scared when I dreamt that, but hers was worse, and she was actually dreaming about herself. She knows it could come true~  
  
He, however, knew what that was like, so he felt a huge wave of sympathy and pity for the girl who was lying across him.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey looked in on them the next morning, she found Harry sitting on Lisa's bed, leaning against the wall. His head was drooping, and his arms were around Lisa, hugging her to him. Lisa was lying on him, and her arms were also around him.  
  
She shook her head, but left, leaving the two to sleep.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
A/N: They're all 16/17 in the story btw, so they're not just a bunch of horny 11 year olds oO .lol!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry and Lisa had finally been let out of the hospital wing, and were heading to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione. Lisa had been troubled by thoughts since she'd woken up in the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry, I'll meet you in the common room" she said, stopping  
  
Harry looked at her puzzled.  
  
"but..." he began  
  
"tell Ron and Hermione I'm sorry but I'll be there soon. I've just got to go check something"  
  
She left Harry who was still looking at her weirdly, and set off. She didn't know where to look, but she guessed the great hall would be a start. She walked towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco" she said, standing behind him "we need to talk"  
  
Draco slowly turned around to look at her, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"and what" Draco asked, sneering "would I want to talk to you for?"  
  
"cut the crap Malfoy" she sneered "but if you're unable to come and talk without your little chums with you then I understand" she said sarcastically, walking away  
  
A few moments later she heard a cough behind her and saw Draco slowly walking towards her.  
  
"what do you want, Night?"  
  
"not here" she said, walking out of the hall  
  
Lisa stopped behind a statue, and waited until Draco appeared. She stood, with one hand on her hip, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"do you hate me Draco?" she asked  
  
He looked a bit shocked, not expecting this. Just as he was about to speak, she spoke again.  
  
"alright then" she said again, raising an eyebrow "do you love me?"  
  
If he'd looked shocked at the last question, he looked totally dumbfounded at this. Lisa thought she saw a wave almost of desperation flash over his face, but then he scowled.  
  
"are you out of your mind?" he snarled "why would I love you?"  
  
Lisa sighed, exasperated.  
  
"just answer the question Draco. Do you love me?"  
  
"Potter not good enough then?" he laughed "had to come looking for more?"  
  
He laughed again, and started to walk past her, but she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him up to the wall. His face clouded over in anger.  
  
"you..." he began  
  
"I don't have time for your shit Malfoy" she said, pressing right up to him, so her face was a few inches from his "do you love me?" she asked again slowly  
  
He opened his mouth to talk, and then stopped. Just as he began to talk again, they heard another voice.  
  
"what's going on here then?" Filch leered "not anything. unallowed?" he leeched, hoping to catch them at something against the rules  
  
Lisa pulled back from Draco slowly, keeping eye contact.  
  
"of course" she said sarcastically "I mean who else would I go to?" she smiled evilly, her eyes boring into him, making him feel almost uncomfortable "see you around Draco" she said, before turning on her heels and stalking back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
Draco was a Malfoy. One of the most respected Slytherin families there were. He could have any Slytherin girl he wanted, and maybe even some from other houses. But all he could think of at that moment was Lisa.  
  
He was still standing by the statue. She had been pressed up to him, inches away from his face. He shivered with thought. Filch had gone away, disappointed, and had left Draco standing there.  
  
He knew he only really wanted her because he couldn't have her. True, she had been different to the other stuck up Gryffindor's. She had a different attitude. She had potential to become great.  
  
But that wasn't why he wanted her. She was secure and private ground. The forbidden fruit.  
  
~but that doesn't matter~ he told himself roughly ~if I want her, I will have her~  
  
With that thought in his mind, he walked back to the other Slytherin's in the great hall; reliving her body pressing against his, her face so close to his, her eyes gazing into his.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P  
  
Also, sorry that this chapter was kinda short, a few of them are, but if I try to make them longer they sound completely crap like some of them have. Ah well, I'm sure my 6 fans won't care. Even though I scammed half of my wide range of reviews. o_O  
  
Oh welp, Lassé will review me, won'tcha Lassé? You love me! Ehehehe! *scams more words for the story* Hehe! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
"we should try it" Lisa said, glancing up from the book she was reading  
  
"try what?" Hermione asked, looking confused  
  
"this" Lisa said, showing Hermione what she'd been reading  
  
Lisa had been reading up about her power. She knew that once her power developed, she would be able to find out things while she slept.  
  
Some things she'd have to decipher, but others she would find out straight. She wouldn't know which was which, but eventually she would be able to work it out. Now she was eager to put her powers to the test.  
  
Dumbledore had advised her to keep a record of her dreams, but so far she hadn't found out much. Now she wanted to focus on something and see what results she could get.  
  
That night, Hermione put an object into the bottom drawer of her wardrobe.  
  
"I've charmed it so I'll know if you try to. sneak a peek" she said, grinning  
  
Lisa gaped in mock horror  
  
"as if I would do a thing like that!" she exclaimed, but as she walked towards the bathroom, Hermione heard her mutter "dammit!"  
  
For the next week Lisa recorded what she dreamt. Every night she concentrated on the bottom drawer of Hermione's wardrobe, and what was in it.  
  
At the end of the week, Lisa handed Hermione a piece of parchment with 7 different pieces of writing.  
  
'Tuesday: I was digging on the field  
  
Wednesday: I was still digging - found a box of games and cards  
  
Thursday: there were more cards in the hole - kept finding more as I was digging  
  
Friday: hundreds of cards filled the hole - I couldn't get rid of them - luckily I had an extra 3 people to help me dig  
  
Saturday: we gave up on the digging - played with the cards - I was left with 4  
  
Sunday: I went to dig again to find more cards- but still only had 4 cards  
  
Monday: the other 3 people left and gave me their spades - I still tried to find more cards'  
  
Hermione read the parchment, and ran off to the girls' dormitory. When she returned, Ron, Harry, and Lisa were sitting on a sofa, eagerly waiting for Hermione to show them what it was.  
  
She dropped a playing card onto Lisa's lap, and when she turned it over, she saw that it was the 4 of spades.  
  
Hermione grinned  
  
"you did pretty well. You found out that it was a card, and the number 4, and that it was something to do with spades. 4 spades"  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
During the next week or so, Hermione hid more objects in her wardrobe, so Lisa could try to find out what they were.  
  
She was getting better at it, and seemed to be able to pick out bits which were relevant, and bit which weren't.  
  
She also got into the habit of telling people little things that she managed to find out in her dreams.  
  
She didn't find out anything big, for the reason that she wouldn't want people prying into her life, so she didn't to theirs, but she didn't bother wasting entertaining information that was chucked her way.  
  
"nice pyjamas" she smirked at Ron one morning  
  
"what?" he asked  
  
"the griffons" she grinned mischievously  
  
"the gri..?" he began, then his eyes widened in horror  
  
"what? You don't remember? Maybe I should describe them for you." she began, grinning evilly  
  
Ron cut her off by leaping over to her and putting his hand over her mouth. He started to drag her out of the room, kicking and trying to get away. Her eyes were glistening with tears of laughter.  
  
Once he'd dragged her out of the room, he popped his head back in.  
  
"won't be a minute" he said, and shut the door  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at the door in amusement.  
  
"riiiiiiiight" Hermione said "something tells me he doesn't like the pyjamas" she grinned  
  
A few minutes later, Ron and Lisa walked back into the room. Ron's face was flushed, and Lisa was walking behind him, grinning at the back of his head, and eating a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
  
"so what was all that about?" Harry asked  
  
"nothing" Ron said quickly  
  
He shot Lisa a look.  
  
"oh yea" she said through a mouthful of beans "absolutely nothing. And if there was anything, it would have been all sorted out by now"  
  
She grinned at Ron, and wiggled the bag of beans around.  
  
He glared at her, and then started talking to Harry.  
  
"did you bribe him?" Hermione asked Lisa in amusement  
  
"nup, nothing to bribe him about anyway" she grinned, winking "he gave me these out of the kindness of his heart"  
  
"sure" Hermione grinned back, taking some beans  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P  
  
Well well, aren't you lucky? A nice small chapter. Ah you can deal. It's not like you're all swarming to read it anyways oO 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
"what do you want Draco?" she asked wearily, rubbing her eyes  
  
An owl had woken her up at 3 am, with a note from Draco, asking to meet her outside. The owl wouldn't leave, and kept pecking her until she got up.  
  
He smiled slightly at the sight of her in her pyjamas and slippers, with her hair falling out of the loose plait she'd put it in the night before.  
  
"I need to talk to you" he said, starting to walk further away from the school building  
  
She felt a small flicker of panic, and stayed still. He turned back to her.  
  
"don't worry. I won't hurt you" he said sarcastically "pixies promise" he said before carrying on walking  
  
She looked at him in confusion, but followed anyway. A few moments later, she let out a small laugh.  
  
"it's brownies you moron" she muttered  
  
He walked to where a stack of dried logs were, and sat down. When she came nearer, he gestured with his head for her to sit down by him.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but sat down. She pulled her legs up against herself, and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"what did you want to talk about?" she asked  
  
"dunno" he shrugged, looking down "just wanted to talk"  
  
She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"you dragged me out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning to talk about nothing in particular?!" she asked angrily, getting up  
  
"no!" he cried "don't go! I did have something to say. I mean, I do." he trailed off  
  
Lisa looked at him, frowning. It would be funny normally to see Draco Malfoy, big tough guy of Slytherin, looking so uncomfortable. It would be funny if the situation was different.  
  
"do you like me?" he asked finally  
  
The wave of panic fluttered through her again, although she wasn't sure why.  
  
"I. er." she began  
  
"you act differently to me. different than your friends do. I was just wondering if you liked me."  
  
She stepped forward, looking at him strangely.  
  
"I dunno" she said "I mean, I don't dislike you. I haven't really given it much thought I guess"  
  
He stood up to face her.  
  
"I like you" he murmured  
  
She stepped back slightly, but he put his hand on her arm, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"you were right. I love you" he said seriously, his silver eyes boring into hers, and he leant down to kiss her  
  
Lisa's head swam, and she could feel herself melting into his kiss. She leant closer to him, putting her arms around him.  
  
~what am I doing?~ she thought ~I don't care about Draco! I love Harry!~  
  
"Harry" he muttered, pulling back from her slightly  
  
She looked confused. Has she spoken out loud by accident?  
  
Then she heard the noise of a twig snapping, behind her. She span around to see Harry standing there, looking angrily at Draco.  
  
"Harry" she said, but Draco interrupted her  
  
"ah, Potter, following Lisa around are you?" he sneered  
  
"get your filthy little hands off her Malfoy" Harry glared at him furiously  
  
"face it Potter, she doesn't want you, she wants me. Now why don't you go running back to your little mud blood, though I doubt even she'd have you" he laughed  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and threw a hex at Draco, flinging him backwards.  
  
Lisa jumped back, her eyes wide with fright. She watched as Draco picked himself up off the floor slowly, and then threw a hex back at Harry, just as quick.  
  
Harry was knocked off his feet.  
  
"stop it!" Lisa cried, but neither guy was listening to her  
  
Both their eyes were glistening with hate. Harry threw another hex at Draco, who stumbled.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"is that the best you can do?" he sneered "give it up Potter"  
  
He muttered something, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed a few hundred meters away.  
  
Harry and Lisa looked at Draco in horror. The blonde boy was standing with his wand pointing at Harry. He muttered something else under his breath, and the two Gryffindor's saw him crackle with magic.  
  
Lisa made a movement to walk towards Harry, but Draco saw, and laughed evilly.  
  
"don't you get it yet? If I can't have you, no one can. Especially not Potter"  
  
Lisa saw his eyes flash, a look of madness climbing up his face.  
  
"I could be the most powerful wizard in this school. I could go on to do great things. But there are certain things in my way. And they must be destroyed"  
  
He fixed his stare onto Harry, and raised his wand to point it at Harry's head.  
  
"avada kevadra!" he yelled at Harry  
  
"NO!" Lisa screamed at the same time, flinging herself at Draco, trying to stop him.  
  
She saw a look of pain cross over Harry's face, saw his body twitch, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"HARRY!" she screamed, running over to his motionless body  
  
She flung herself onto the ground next to him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, looking at his pale face  
  
She let out a small sob, then jumped up and started to hit Draco as hard as she could.  
  
"you bastard!" she yelled "how could you do this?!"  
  
He pushed her away, and she fell to the floor. Her mind was full of hate. She could hardly see because her eyes were full of tears of sadness and anger.  
  
"I can't believe I kissed you" she spat  
  
His face contorted with rage. He pointed his wand at her.  
  
"goodbye Lisa" he said  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
The girls in her dorm watched her in fright. They didn't want to wake her, but they didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Lisa?!" Hermione asked, trying to get near to the girl  
  
She was thrashing about on her bed, her face soaking with tears, and she was screaming and whimpering things. Every now and then her face would change from sadness to anger.  
  
Suddenly she screamed incredibly loud, and sat up in her bed. She opened her eyes and stared at them, unblinking, her face white.  
  
Then she collapsed back onto her bed, and fell into a deep sleep that no one could wake her from.  
  
The next morning, she woke to find no one in her dorm. She untangled herself from her sheets, which were knotted around her, and got changed. When she got into the common room, she found that a lot of people were looking at her strangely, and Hermione, Lavender, and the others from her dorm were looking very tired and shaken.  
  
"hey" she said, walking over to them "what's going on?"  
  
Hermione leapt up and gave her a huge hug. Lisa stepped back, confused.  
  
"are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly  
  
"yea. I'm fine. why wouldn't I be?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow  
  
Hermione shot a look at Lavender.  
  
"um. do you remember what you dreamt about last night?" Lavender asked  
  
"no" Lisa replied "I didn't dream of anything. Why?"  
  
"you. you were screaming and moving about. And we couldn't wake you up. It was like someone was killing you"  
  
Lisa looked at them weirdly.  
  
"but I don't remember anything" she said, then looked at their pale faces "are you guys ok?"  
  
"yea we're ok" Hermione said "we just couldn't get back to sleep after. but it doesn't matter, as long as you're ok"  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
************************************************************  
  
"now" Snape said, standing up "we're going to test out our dream potions"  
  
Neville looked terrified. His hands were shaking, and he knocked a potion vial onto the floor.  
  
"Longbottom" Snape snarled "you can go first"  
  
Shaking visibly, Neville lifted his potion to his lips and drank it. The class watched as a glazed expression passed over his face for a few minutes, and his lips twitched occasionally.  
  
When he finally shook his head and blinked, his remembrance of the dream was over.  
  
Snape looked displeased that Neville's potion had worked.  
  
"very well, sit down" he said, snapping at Neville  
  
He looked around the room to see who else he'd like to choose. His gaze stopped on Lisa. He'd began a new hatred against her, ever since she'd become friends with Harry.  
  
"ah Lisa" he sneered "you can have a go"  
  
Hermione tried to tell her that she didn't think it was a very good idea, but Lisa had downed her potion. The class watched as her eyes glazed over just as Neville's had done.  
  
At first, Lisa looked normal, her face twitching slightly, but then her face started showing vague expressions of anger.  
  
Suddenly she let out a scream. Her face went completely pale, and her eyes widened. The class watched in horror as she stumbled backwards, tears pouring from her still glazed over eyes, and then straightened up, her face set in fury.  
  
Hermione edged towards her, but Snape stopped her.  
  
"no! Don't touch her. We don't know what could happen if we stop this now" he said  
  
A few moments later, she let out another scream, and collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint, her hands clenched.  
  
"get Madame Pomfrey!" Snape cried at a Slytherin boy who was standing near the door "NOW!"  
  
He ran over to Lisa, but Hermione had got there first. Her face was pale, but she looked up at her teacher and shot him a look full of hatred.  
  
When Lisa awoke, it was the evening. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital wing.  
  
~why am I...~ she began to ask herself, then the memories of her dream came flooding back to her  
  
She gasped, and then heard Madame Pomfrey stop what she was doing. She hurried over to Lisa, and started asking her questions. When she was sure she was ok, she went to fetch Professor Dumbledore.  
  
When he came into the hospital, he looked grave.  
  
"ah, Miss Night. I see you caused a disturbance in Potions this afternoon" he said, sitting down on the chair by her bed  
  
Madame Pomfrey went into her office, and Dumbledore looked at Lisa sternly.  
  
"would you care to share what you dreamt about?" he asked  
  
Lisa cleared her throat, and started to tell him. She told him that she'd got an owl from Draco and had gone to meet him. She told Dumbledore about Draco telling her he liked her, then them kissing.  
  
She looked a bit embarrassed at this, but Dumbledore still looked stern, and so she carried on. When she got to the part where Draco killed Harry, she stopped, and wiped her cheeks.  
  
"carry on" Dumbledore said softly  
  
"then I got angry, and started to hit him. I hit him really hard but he pushed me off" she swallowed and carried on "I told him I couldn't believe I'd kissed him, and he got really mad and..."  
  
She stopped, and looked down. Her hands were shaking slightly as she reached for a tissue.  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said finally "I'm sorry to have made you tell me, but you understand how important it is. I'll leave you now to get some rest or Madame Pomfrey might kick me out" his eyes twinkled a little at this "I'll make sure you're excused from classes tomorrow. Good night"  
  
He left, leaving Lisa alone. After Madame Pomfrey made one last check, she drifted back off into a light sleep.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
Lisa sat up, frustrated. She looked at the clock next to the bed. It read "3:57 am". Sighing, she flopped back and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
~it's no use~ she thought to herself ~I just can't sleep anymore~  
  
She swung her legs off the bed, and put on her slippers and dressing gown.  
  
She'd been trying to sleep all night after Dumbledore had left, but kept waking after about 10 minutes, if she had succeeded.  
  
She walked quietly out of the hospital wing, and down the corridor, not wanting Madame Pomfrey to catch her. She debated going to the kitchens for something to eat, but decided to go outside for some fresh air.  
  
It was a cold night, so she pulled her dressing gown around her tightly. She felt like going down to the quidditch pitch, so she started to walk in that direction. While she was walking, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
She watched him run to catch up with her.  
  
"what are you doing out here?" he asked, walking beside her  
  
"I couldn't sleep. The hospital wing is driving me nuts. God knows how people can sleep in there. What about you?"  
  
He rubbed his scar and frowned. She noticed his expression.  
  
"oh, sorry" she said " the stars are really bright tonight" she said, looking up  
  
"yea they are" he agreed, looking up as well  
  
He was glad she didn't go on about his dream, but then again she knew what it was like, unlike the rest of his friends. Not that he had a grudge against them because of it, just sometimes he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
They sat for a while, talking about quidditch. A bit later, it started to cloud over and get colder.  
  
"bbrrr" Lisa said "it's getting really cold"  
  
"and dark" Harry agreed, pulling his cloak tighter around him "we should go back"  
  
They got up and started walking back towards the school. As they walked, it got increasingly colder, and a lot darker, so it was hard for them to see where they were going.  
  
"wwwwwhhat's hhhhhappppppenning?" Harry asked, shivering uncontrollably  
  
"IIIIII dddddon't knnnnnow" Lisa replied  
  
They were both stumbling towards the school, finding it difficult because the cold had made their muscles seize up.  
  
"Hhhharry?!" Lisa gasped, bending over "I ccccan't brrrreathe"  
  
She stopped, her head was clouding over. She gasped, trying to take air into her frozen lungs.  
  
She swayed, and Harry grabbed onto her arms. His hand was hot against her skin. He put his arms around her to steady her, and she could feel a heat radiating off him.  
  
She shivered, but this time not because of the cold.  
  
For a few moments, she wondered if he felt it too, but the next thing she knew was that they were kissing, with a fiery passion.  
  
Their hands were running all over each other, exploring. Wherever they touched felt hot, almost burning compared to the freezing temperatures around them.  
  
Harry lowered his head to kiss her neck, nibbling at her collar bone.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
She looked up to see Madame Pomfrey looking at her, concerned.  
  
"do you feel ok?" she asked Lisa, walking over to her bed  
  
Lisa had been moving around in her bed, whimpering, and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Then she blinked, remembering the dream she'd just had, and blushed.  
  
Luckily Madame Pomfrey didn't notice, or just chose not to say anything.  
  
She stood next to Lisa, and checked to see if she was ok.  
  
"oh my goodness!" she cried "you're freezing!"  
  
Lisa realised she was really cold, and there were goose pimples all over her.  
  
"I feel ok" she said "I was just cold. Maybe there's a breeze or something"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked disbelieving.  
  
"I feel fine, honestly. Can I go now? Before lessons start..?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave her a stern look, but after checking her again, found nothing wrong with her so she let her go.  
  
When Lisa got to the girls bathroom, she saw that her cheeks were still a bit flushed, and there were still goose pimples all over her.  
  
As she pulled her hair back into a bun, she noticed that her neck was pink and warm. Smiling slightly, she got into the shower, and let the warm water run over her.  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, but Lisa is mine! JK Rowling rules! Yea!!! *dances crazily* =)  
  
A/N: Please note that this is a bit later, not directly after the last chapter. I couldn't be bothered to write anymore in between, so just assume they've been buggering around doing whatever the hell they usually do, for some time. Let's say like a week or a bit less.  
  
************************************************************  
  
~shit!~ Lisa thought, running down the corridor to her Potions lesson  
  
She'd gone back to get her books, and it had taken her longer to find them then she had thought.  
  
~Snape's going to kill me!~  
  
As she turned a corner, she ran into someone, and her books went flying.  
  
"oh my god!" she cried, bending down to pick up one of her books "I'm so sorry!"  
  
She stood up and saw Draco standing there, holding her textbook.  
  
"Draco?!" she cried "why are you out here? You have potions too, remember?"  
  
He just stood there, smirking, while she bent to pick up the rest of the things she'd dropped. When she'd collected them up, she turned to him.  
  
"my textbook" she said, putting her hand out  
  
"please" he said, sarcastically  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"why should I say please when you didn't answer my question?" she said, still holding her hand out  
  
"you" he said  
  
She frowned.  
  
"what about me?" she asked  
  
"I was waiting for you" he replied  
  
"mmm" she said "and why, may I ask, were you waiting for me?" she asked, sarcastically  
  
"because" he paused, then stared at her "because I love you" he replied  
  
Her eyes widened, but then she looked at him angrily.  
  
"stop pissing about Malfoy. Snape may not care about where you are, but I'm not in his favourites list, so give me back my bo."  
  
She stepped forwards, trying to get her book back off him. He grabbed her, and pulled her to him, kissing her hard.  
  
She broke free from his grasp, pushing him away.  
  
"are you out of your bloody mind?!" she cried, exasperated  
  
She grabbed her book from his hand, and tore down the corridor towards the dungeons, leaving Draco standing in the corridor.  
  
~now you know~ he thought ~you will be mine~  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
"what's wrong Lisa?" Hermione asked at dinner  
  
"nothing" Lisa said distractedly, pushing her food around her plate  
  
"oh sure!" Ron said leaning over "you're just bursting with happiness"  
  
"yea you seemed a bit weird in Potions too" Hermione said  
  
"I. you know when I was late." she said  
  
"yea." Ron said, looking at her  
  
"oh. nah it's nothing. Look I'm not hungry. I'll see you later"  
  
She got up and walked quickly back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"what's up with her?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"who knows" Harry shrugged  
  
"I'm gonna go find her. See you later" Hermione said, running out of the hall  
  
She found Lisa sitting on her bed in their dormitory.  
  
"Lisa?" she asked  
  
Lisa jumped, and turned around.  
  
"oh hey Hermione" she said, smiling  
  
Hermione walked over to her, and sat down next to her.  
  
"look Lisa, I know I haven't known you that long, but I know that something's wrong."  
  
Lisa sighed.  
  
"you know the dream I had when me and Harry were in that cavern place?" she asked  
  
Hermione nodded, and looked at her more curiously, but didn't interrupt.  
  
"and the dream I remembered in Potions."  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"well. it came true"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"not the whole thing. that. obviously hasn't come true" she smiled slightly "but, Draco. he kissed me"  
  
Lisa told Hermione what had happened on the way to Potions. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"but. you didn't let him..?" she asked  
  
"no!" Lisa cried "he knows that nothing's going to happen. I just don't understand why"  
  
That wasn't true though. She did know. Draco had told her. Not in real life, but in her dreams. She sighed, and lay back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"did you say anything?" Hermione asked a while later  
  
Lisa sat up and looked at her friend.  
  
"I sort of told him I thought he was crazy" she said "but I didn't say anything else. I just ran away"  
  
She flopped back onto the bed.  
  
~fuck~ she thought ~what am I going to do?~  
  
"you've got to talk to him and tell him to. well to piss off" Hermione said  
  
Lisa sat up in surprise.  
  
"how did you know what I was thinking?" she asked, her eyebrows raised  
  
"it's obvious" Hermione grinned "just tell him"  
  
Lisa sighed dramatically, and flopped back onto the bed, one hand by her head.  
  
"you really like doing that don't you?" Hermione laughed  
  
"yea, it helps me to feel sorry for myself. Plus making a scene out of things is always fun!" she grinned  
  
Then she stopped grinning and frowned.  
  
"I don't want him to completely piss off." she ignored Hermione's 'pyeh' look "because I like talking to him"  
  
Hermione made a coughing sound.  
  
"I know you don't like him, and I know he's not a nice guy, but. I dunno, there's something there." she said  
  
Hermione looked around, pretending to be completely uninterested.  
  
Lisa smacked her in the head with her pillow.  
  
"fine! I won't talk to you" she laughed  
  
"fine!" Hermione laughed, hitting Lisa back with another pillow  
  
.+·.·´¯`·.· +·.·´¯`·.·+.  
  
A/N: Reviews are the food of life *cough*hint*cough* =P 


End file.
